Under The Cover Of Darkness
by SteelKunoichi
Summary: Not yet earnt the right to call himself a Ninja, Hanzo begins his first mission under the instructions of his Master. This story tells of he and Sub Zero upon their first encounter, and how they both came to despise each other so...


**Under the cover of darkness….**

***EDITED AND REMASTERED***

**A lone Shinobi yearns approval, and a Master seeks satisfaction from his pupil….**

Strapping his katana to his back, and a kunai at his side, Hanzo advanced forward, following in his Master's footsteps. Although he suspected there was no need for combat, Hanzo was told to expect the unexpected, and as a training Ninja, he had to be prepared for anything.

He had not earned his right to call himself a true Ninja, for he had yet to earn the approval of his Sensei. Looking to him, they both stopped at the top of a hill, overlooking a monastery.

"I will not fail you Master" he said, kneeling before him, showing his respect.

"You have yet to prove yourself Hanzo" he returned, crossing his arms.

"But Master, I am the best you have" he persisted, keeping his head bowed low.

"Maybe, but speak with your actions, not your words"

"What would you have me do?" he asked, rising. His Sensei looked to him, his expressionless face unwavering.

"The monks inside treasure a sacred sword, bring me such an artefact and then I shall decide if you have the right to be apart of this clan. Do not, fail me" he warned, looking over his student with a stern eye. Nodding to his Master, Hanzo made a dash for the roof, silently gliding from rooftop to rooftop.

Hours ago, he was given a map, to which he had to study in every detail possible. His Master had not told him the reason, but he now knew, that his efforts were not all in vein. His Sensei had not given orders to kill the sentries guarding the various rooms, and Hanzo knew best to avoid unnecessary combat…

Flying in from above, he swiftly landed on the deck, and knocked a monk unconscious. Dragging him to the side, Hanzo made note of the twin sentries standing opposite him, still oblivious to his presence, and to their fellow monk who had now gone missing, due to Hanzo's efforts. He was not informed of when the guards made their rounds, and it could take quite a bit of time before they changed stations.

The monks were obviously very dull minded as they had not interpreted someone flying in from above, and crawling in through the air vents. Having just enough room to breathe, Hanzo crawled his way through, and made his way into the ceiling. Landing through a manhole, he saw the sword his Master told him of, sitting on display at an alter.

Being too quick to grab the sword, and not noticing his surroundings, Hanzo made a dash for it, but was stopped as an unknown force emerged from the shadows, tackling him from front on. Pinning him to the ground, his opponent mounted him from behind, putting weight on his back, placing him in an arm-lock.

Somehow managing to overpower his opponent, Hanzo gave him a swift palm to the face, and threw him off his body, landing a few feet away. He had to remember to be as quiet as possible, as there were others outside, that would probably not take kind in the fact that two Ninja just tried to rob them. He got up and backed into his own stance, half expecting a fight.

As the other Ninja attempted to flee with the artefact, Hanzo acted quick and grabbed him from behind. Blocking an elbow to the head, Hanzo threw him down to the ground, and thumped him in the back of the head. Putting him in a headlock, he felt his opponent thrash around underneath him, in obvious pain.

The chain somehow being broken, his opponent got free and kicked him in the chest, and sending another one in his direction, hitting him in the face. Losing his footing, Hanzo tripped over his own feet, and fell to the ground. Seizing his chance, the mysterious Ninja once again tried to leave with the sword. Hanzo knew that he could not get too creative as he had very little room in which he could fight.

Tripping him from behind, in attempt to push Hanzo away, his fingers clawed at his mask, tugging until it came off. Doing the same to his opponent, Hanzo clawed it off until he saw the face of a man. Though hardly he could be considered a man, he was at the least sixteen, the same age as him. Kicking him off, his opponent held on tight to the artefact, refusing to part with it.

"Persistent son of a bitch" his opponent uttered.

"I care not for your insults, ninja!" he returned.

"I am not a ninja, I am Lin Kuei!"

"If that is the case, I shall hold no pity when your head rolls" Hanzo said, fiercely backing into his stance.

"Hardly! I hear you Japanese vermin could not fight even if your lives depended on it!"

"Regardless, I am not leaving without that artefact, even if I have to beat it out of you!"

As the two circled, the Lin Kuei came at him with a furious slash to the face, missing Hanzo by only inches. Ducking out of the way vertical slash, Hanzo realised that he needed to do this quietly and quickly, for they both didn't have much time on their hands. Sending a spinning kick to the face, Hanzo hit his opponent on target, stunning him momentarily, giving him the chance he needed. Another kick to the gut, and a roundhouse to the temple, knocking him to the ground.

Rebounding off the floor, the Lin Kuei came into contact as he in turn began to do damage. Ducking out of the way of an attack, Hanzo received a kick to the ribs, a punch to the face and an uppercut to the jaw, then quickly slashing across the body, catching his left bicep. Hanzo bit his tongue in order not to scream out in pain. As he looked at the gaping wound in shock, his opponent getting the satisfaction desired.

Sweeping his leg, Hanzo, now furious, stomped on his robs, hearing a loud crunch as he did so. The Lin Kuei screamed out in pain, alerting the monks outside. As they both heard footsteps approaching, Hanzo took the sword and it's scabbard, and began to exit the room as he prepared to jump out the window. Taking one last look at his enemy, he managed to catch a Chinese tattoo printed in black ink, going up his arm, it's writing saying 'Bi-Han'. Hanzo made a mental note, as somehow he was sure that they were going to meet again.

As he departed, he heard the shocked gasps of the monks behind him, laughing to himself as that was probably the most exciting thing they were ever going to see.

Returning to his Master, Hanzo respectfully knelt before him once more.

"Sensei, in honour of the Shirai Ryu, I bring the sword you requested" he said, handing it over to him. Still kneeling, he stole a peak at his master as he released it from it's scabbard, noticing it to be tainted with blood.

"I trust it was not too difficult?" he asked.

"Master, there was a Lin Kuei awaiting me in the chamber, you knew of this?" Hanzo asked, looking up at him.

"You knew only what you needed to at the time. Yes, I knew the Lin Kuei were after this" he said, gesturing to the weapon. Rising, Hanzo bowed to his Sensei.

"Master, forgive me for my intrusion, but why did you not warn me of this?" he asked, a puzzled look sprawling across his face.

"That was part of your test Hanzo. You are ignorant of much, but come the right age, you will understand what I mean"…

"Master, must you talk in riddles?"

"They are not riddles boy! To an unworthy ear it is just meaningless nonsense. Be it in crypt or not, you will understand that what I say is for the best. And you will learn that this clan has 'standards' to live up to, and it troubles me to think that perhaps you are still not ready to meet those 'standards'"

"If you truly doubted me from the start, you would have not sent me on this mission. I meant no disrespect Sensei, but the Lin Kuei are 'our' mortal enemies. I felt obligated to know"

"No, you are obligated to do nothing but be silent, I need time to think without having the constant reminder of you at my back" he snapped, walking away with sword in hand. Hanzo followed behind in silence, waiting for his Sensei to come to a final conclusion.

"The assassin, do manage to get his name?" his Sensei asked, looking at him from side on. Hanzo gulped and managed to form a reply.

"He had a Chinese tattoo going up his arm"

"And?"

"I am certain it said Bi-Han" Hanzo answred, making his Master stop dead in his tracks.

"Bi-Han?"

"Yes" he said

"I know that name. Hmm, interesting"…. He concluded, continuing to walk. Yet again, Hanzo was left with questions he could not answer. And even more so, his Master's exposal of his familiarity with the Lin Kuei assassin.

"Come my boy" he said, in a much more softer tone "The clan will be worried should we not arrive by sunrise"

"Yes, Father"…


End file.
